


Soft Lavender and Old Books

by Rebecca14



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Gen, basically about how Pidge likes to hang out in bookstores, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca14/pseuds/Rebecca14





	Soft Lavender and Old Books

Small lines of light pierced between towering stacks of books; illuminating thousands of particles of dust which floated calmly through the air. The smell of old books and strong lavender incense filled the small dimly lit space. The small crook in the local bookshop had piles of books towering higher than the windows, with one creaky wooden chair placed awkwardly in the corner. Dust seemed to fill every nook and cranny, a rare few books at the top of the stacks clean from being recently read. The only sound filling the room was soft breathing and the occasional flip of a page.

A small figure sat with their legs crossed and their back hunched over with a large book in their lap. The person’s green sweater felt comfortably over their hands, only pushed back enough for them to flip the pages of their book. The soft lines of light filtering into the room brought out the orange in their soft ginger hair, and glimmered off their large glasses that they periodically pushed back on their nose. The person seemed to be in a state of utter peace as they stuck their tongue out of the corner of their mouth; focusing intently on the book in their lap labeled ‘Particle Physics’.

A soft buzz disturbed the peace of the room and the person let out a soft sigh, slowly pulling a green phone from their pocket. They quickly looked down at a text reading ‘Piiidge get over here, we have food and gamesss’.

Pidge bit her lip, glancing from the text to her book. She closed her eyes and sat still for a minute, dust seeming to settle around her as she contemplated. Pidge felt so content here; she was an introvert at heart and this bookstore had drawn her in the moment she’d seen it half a year ago. She came in at least once a week to simply read and bask in the peaceful loneliness in her small crook at the back of the store. It was rare that any customers would come in; she had no idea how this place was still open.

Pidge thought of her friends and glanced at her book again. She’d already missed her alone time in the bookstore last week due to exams, and all she wanted more than anything was to have a few more hours to unwind in her peaceful paradise. Pidge loved her friends, even though they tended to get on her nerves a lot. First there was Lance; the flirt of the group. He often caused Pidge to keel over from cringing at his flirting antics; although that had died down recently now that he’s found a boyfriend. Next there was Keith; or Lance’s boyfriend. He was pretty new to the group and also quiet like Pidge, but he seemed like an okay guy. Although he was a little reckless. Of course there was Hunk; the biggest softie Pidge has ever met. He would always bring homemade baked goods to their get togethers, and he was the only one who understood Pidge’s ‘nerd talk’ as they all liked to call it. Sometimes Hunk would bring his beautiful girlfriend Shay along, and she was just as kind and sweet as him. Occasionally Pidge’s brother Matt would hang out with them as well, bringing along his friends Shiro and Allura.

Pidge let a small smile fall upon her face as she thought of them. When Pidge was growing up she’d always found it hard to connect to people or make friends; but suddenly she was a part of such a huge and loving group of people. It truly warmed her heart; even though she would never say that to them.

Pidge felt her phone buzz a couple more times and she let out a groan and placed her head on the back of the chair.

It seemed her groan was louder than she thought; because a few minutes later a head of bright orange hair stuck out from around the corner, a hand out and twirling the end of his equally bright mustache.

“You alright back here Pidge?”

Pidge let an awkward smile fall upon her face as she looked up to the owner of the store, “I’m fine Coran, Lance is bothering me.” She held up her phone.

“Ah Lance, what a youthful lad.” Coran smiled and tilted his head slightly, “what did he need?”

“He just wants me to hang out with them, but I’m already so comfortable here…” Pidge shifted in her seat.

“I see, he wants to get together for one of those ‘Earth gatherings’?”

Pidge raised an eyebrow, “Coran you make it sound like you aren’t from Earth.”

Coran let out a jolly chuckle, “well Pidge, all I’ll say is that the book store will always be here for you to come back to, but you are missing out on important memories with your friends if you don’t go to them.”

Coran’s face turned serious for a moment; his eyes downcast as he remembered his late friend Alfor, “don’t miss out on making joyful memories.”

Pidge furrowed her thick eyebrows, “Coran…?”

Coran immediately turned back into his joyful self, a goofily serious look covering his face, “let me know if you see those mice, they have something of mine…”

Coran wandered off again and Pidge stared at the space where he was for a solid minute as she tried to process what he’d said. She sighed and put her book down carefully on a smaller stack of books.

~

Pidge knocked loudly on a blue door, paint peeling off to reveal it was once a dark brown. She glanced down the dimly lit hallway and tapped her foot against the rough maroon carpet as she waited impatiently.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and Pidge’s arm was grabbed as she was pulled inside by a tall and lanky cuban boy. He immediately started to spew words from his mouth, but Pidge was hardly paying attention as she stepped over a few items littering the front of the small apartment. She glanced over to the cramped living room where a dark haired male waved at her, and another larger male got up and pulled her into a hug.

Pidge smiled and made herself comfortable with her friends on the faded brown couch, curling up beside Hunk and teasing Lance and Keith for their ‘gross’ cuddling.

Throughout the get together many new jokes and memories were created. Pidge found herself grinning ear to ear as she left the apartment that night, still warm from the many hugs that had encompassed her before she’d left.

~

Pidge yawned as she flipped a page in her book; folded up in her usual spot in the bookstore. Soft light still filtered through the stacks of books, dust still surrounded her, and it still had the same calming lavender smell.

Pidge groaned as she heard Lance let out a loud laugh, and she glared at him as he looked up at her from his spot on the floor. He covered his mouth as he tried to stifle his laugh.

“Sorry, this book is really funny.”

Keith raised an eyebrow from his spot nestled beside Lance, “that's a joke book for little kids.”

Lance pouted and stuck his nose up after crossing his arms, “well, I find it very clever.”

Hunk covered his mouth with his book to stop his laughter from where he sat in another dingy chair they’d pulled out from the back of the store.

The group shared a few more laughs before silence filled the air again and they all got back to reading.

Pidge glanced up from her book to look at her friends. Her eyes creased in a warm smile; this was nice.


End file.
